


A little bit closer

by GrumpyCookie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Although this do not start from a specific episode, Bisexuality, Do you want gay?, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Kissing, Make Beronica canon, You must have seen until s01 e05, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyCookie/pseuds/GrumpyCookie
Summary: The distance between them left only a step to be zero. Veronica had too much problems to think correctly. Not only Betty was looking at her with such beautiful blue eyes, but also she had her hair loose and she was even more attractive that way. She was not sure about what to do. She really wanted to take that one and last step.





	

_Don’t look at her. Don’t look at her… Don’t… Shit._

It was not, obviously, the first time Veronica had seeing Betty barely dressed. It was one of the drawbacks - but lately advantage - of training in the same team. Her initial idea to help Betty getting in the cheerleaders was to annoy Cheryl. Plus in her new life, she wanted to change her old behavior from “evil bitch” to a “neutral bitch”. But now, there is something more in that action that made her proud of her choice. And it is having the opportunity of seen Betty go through the uniform to her twee clothes.

Every day it is hardest to be close to her, dressed or not. And she felt a bit stupid about it. That was not about feeling attracted to a girl. She was sure about her bisexuality long time ago. But, damn, among all the possible girls, had to be her?

That idea of bad choice was for various reasons. Maybe she is trying to be a better person, but she had already failed her once. Kissing Archie almost finish their amity, she had lucky to be forbidden. And yeah, maybe her friendship with Betty had started with a kiss too. But the reason was not attraction at all. At least, from Betty side. Also, it was not an excuse for acting like that in Cheryl’s closet.

Veronica would lie if she says that she had thought about that kiss with Betty anymore. But she buried that memory for a big good. If she had never had a partner was because of placing her lovers under her heels. And Betty was not the type of girl who would fight her back. She could demolish that pure and innocent girl. But maybe she couldn’t break the other side of her. That part of her that appeared when they planed the revenge against Chuck.

 _Ok Veronica, slow down…_  

She couldn’t help felt a bit wrong because of prying and she looked away from Betty again. She focused on put her lipstick on, till she could perceive Betty reflection in the mirror located in her locker. She slammed door feeling frustrated and the metallic sound alerted Betty, who realized that something was happening to her.

“Hey, V, are you ok?”

She was wearing only her pants and Veronica was trying to look at her in the eye. That was difficult because Betty’s bra was dared than normally. Veronica put on a poker face and she dissimulated her nervousness with bitterness.

“You’re so slow. I’ll wait for you outside.”

There was no lie, because they were the last in the locker room. But that had always been like that and Veronica had always been patient.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then. I’m not going to Pop’s today either.” Betty was crestfallen. She turned around and put on a pink shirt, which Veronica was starting to sense as cute. Certainly she was falling for her.

Betty had abandoned them for the past three nights. She didn’t mind to be only with Archie and Jug. But everyday Betty’s absence seems more and more odd. She barely sees her in all day unless they had training.  But Betty always has an excuse. She is busy with _Blue and Gold_ , busy with studies, busy with whatever. Also she seems weary as she didn’t sleep at all and Veronica is starting to worry.    

Veronica was sure about the two most probable causes of her absence. One is Betty’s mother. She has prejudices about each of her daughter’s friends, all of them mostly based on their families. Archie is an "Andrews" and that marks him as a bad company. Jughead is practically a homeless and his father is a Southside Serpent. And then, there is her, a spoiled rich girl with her father in jail for corruption. Well, maybe Betty’s mother had reasons to be concerned. But they truly love Betty.         

“Is for you mum again?” Veronica frowned while she asked. She hates Alice Cooper as she hates Veronica.

Betty denied.

 “Archie?”

There was the second choice, Archie. Veronica was tired of seeing her disheartened for him. Plus, she felt bad because of pushing her to reveal her feelings. But she had to. Betty was not going to do it by herself and the later the worst. The knucklehead does not want her back and that broke Betty's heart. But she has to put herself together once and for all and move on.

Veronica’s opinion about Archie was that he is a good friend and he pleases the eye. But he is not boyfriend material at all. In addition, that he has had a relationship with Ms. Grundy does not help. Betty deserves better.

“It’s for you” Betty blushed, and corrected herself. “I mean, it’s for me.”

Veronica took a step a bit confused. She did not remember doing anything wrong this time. “Just tell me.”

Betty sighed. “I need to talk about what happened in Ethel house.”

That was one of the things Veronica was sure she did not want to talk about. She was making a lot of efforts to forget that night. And it was not working very well. The funny thing was that what affected Veronica the most was the fact of seeing Betty so hot, and not that Betty had a psychopathic outburst. Luckily, Betty would like to talk about the second thing. And that was strange, when Veronica tried to have a conversation about that she almost run away.

“I know Betty. It was and emotional situation for you. You had a lapse.” Veronica deny gently with the head.

She bit her lip. “I’m mixed up by the way you looked at me.”

Veronica laughed kindly to dismiss Betty’s words. “Well, I must admit that you scared me.”

Betty took a step this time. “I’m talking about the way you look at me when I entered.”

Veronica swallowed and she tried to keep her composure. She did not believe what Betty was hinting or the way she was acting. Now, Betty’s attitude is the same as that night at Ethel’s house. But this time, that behavior is because of her. Or maybe Veronica was losing her mind.   

“I didn’t expect you wearing that. And Chuck either. So, our plan totally worked because of you”.

“Hm. So, I would wrong if I thought that you wanted to kiss me again” Betty used a playful tone and took another step.

The distance between them left only a step to be zero. Veronica had too much problems to think correctly. Not only Betty was looking at her with such beautiful blue eyes, but also she had her hair loose and she was even more attractive that way. She was not sure about what to do. She really wanted to take that one and last step. But, she didn’t know if it was the right thing to do. She appreciates a lot Betty’s friendship to make another mistake, now or later. Maybe she deserves someone better than Archie, but somebody better than her too.

“Veronica” Betty’s sweet voice returned her to reality but she did not achieve to move or talk. So, Betty spoke for her.

“I had been running away these days from you, because I just want to kiss you again.” Betty made a soft and nervous laugh.

Then, she smiled to her. And Veronica took the last step.

The kiss started slow but it was winning intensity and that was a signal for Veronica. She broke the kiss but stay close from Betty’s lips.

“We should talk more about this.”

Betty gave her a little kiss before answer. “I agree. But I least now I know that I was not wrong.”  

Veronica smiled and put their lips together again. This time she did not stop Betty because she did not have the strength to be the responsible one. So, when Betty was bored and she searched for her tongue Veronica acceded. Betty pushed her against the lockers. When she was about to change her hand from the Veronica’s back to her ass, someone opened the locker room door and cut them off.

“Lesbian making out is not taboo anymore. But please ladies, I have to close the locker room.” Cheryl used a neutral tone and she seemed more irritated than surprised.

They couldn’t help scream with laughter. Each one picked up her backpack and they left leaving Cheryl cursing because of making her wait for them.

When they achieved to calm down Betty asked if she wanted to go to Pop’s for a milkshake.

“So, you’re not going to run away tonight” Veronica simulated a face of surprise.

Betty kissed her gently and grabbed her hand. “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments are appreciated :D


End file.
